


A Different Dream

by CrocodileTears



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocodileTears/pseuds/CrocodileTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel turns himself into a girl and demands that Frisk worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This will remain unfinished for the time being.

Another final battle. It weighed heavily on Frisk and after so much conflict, even his incredible determination began to wear down. “What’s the matter, human? Getting tired?” Asriel’s taunts sounded as if from everywhere at once. Frisk couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The doomed prince, in control of all the souls of the underground, now inhabiting a form resembling that of his, now her, mother. Asriel’s features struggled to be contained within her small robe, bother her wide hips and heavy chest spilling out to the sides. Frisk couldn’t deny that the small exposure of fur excited him, even in the midst of combat with his soul.

Almost as if she had read his mind, Asriel jutted out her ample rear and slowly caressed her own backside, revealing more of herself as the robe pulled upward. “Oh I get it now. The sight of momma Toriel gets you… hot and bother” Asriel laughed even more as Frisk mentally agreed. He didn’t know why Flowey turned into the image of his mother, Toriel, but it was having the intended effect. The battleworn human felt his pants shifting, his member seemingly obeying Asriel’s words. “Come now Chara, I know you always had a thing for mommy dearest. Come now and let me take care of you.” Despite his efforts, Asriel was not a perfect clone of the motherly goat. Her breasts were round and full, especially when her clawed hands rose up to grope them indulgently. Her ass, most diving, as it curved sensually down to her broodmother thighs. Frisk himself was panting, and not just in exhaustion. His trusted weapon fell from his hands, the stick disappearing into shadow.

Asriel took an achingly long time to walk to the human. Frisk fell to his knees, all the fight struck out of him. The sensual demon before him walked with exaggerated swagger, her hips swaying left to right almost like the pendulum on a clock. He sat hypnotised by her form. Asriel walked on her toes to better show off her assets. Her efforts were rewarded by the sight of Frisk’s tongue helplessly falling out of the mouth of it’s owner. The pink flesh gave Asriel an idea. Almost without notice, Frisk was face to face with Asriel’s groin and he could do nothing but stare up at her. He found a tainted lust building within him. From his point of view, Frisk saw the full magnificence of Asriel’s bosom, the snow white orbs barely concealed by the purple tunic. She looked down at him and smiled as she grabbed his hair. With the other hand, the succubus pushed aside the fabric covering her sex, already moist with arousal. She directed a single command to the human. “Worship.” 

Unable to disobey his newfound mistress, Frisk put his drooling tongue to use. He took a tentative lick of Asriel’s outer folds, unsure of how to proceed. Asriel let out an eager moan in response. Her new body longed for physical touch and it showed. Frisk lapped again at the goat demon’s honey pot and savoured her sweet nectar. Every tender lick drew out a lustful sigh. Although Asriel only tightened her grip on the human’s mop of hair, she graciously stroked his head with her sharp claws. Deeper and deeper Frisk’s tongue went, probing unexplored depths. “That’s good, Chara”, moaned Asriel. “You’ve done this before haven’t you? Or maybe you just fantasized about this moment. Either way… you’re mine now.” The words failed to impress upon human’s lust addled mind. He never even noticed being called by a different name as he dutifully pleased the furry demon, his chin slathered in her juices.


End file.
